Far From Home
by Mushed
Summary: AU, Redone V. Harry stumbles upon a magical item possessing the power of miracles. Accidently, he smashes it, while wishing he had parents and Voldemort wasn't one of his problems. He doesn't realise his mistake until morning ...
1. As Ordinary As Possible

A/N- Okay, this is what is happening: I've got such an overused plot and crappy chapters with Saving Sirius, so I'm abandoning it! Muuaaahhh! I'm redoing my other story, 'Far From Home' for all of you guys' benefits! Anyway – onto the revised chapter one which should be miles longer than before.

/ … /- Parcelmouth

' … '- Thought

" … "- Talking

* * *

Far From Home

Chapter 1: As Ordinary as Possible

Today should have started out normal – it did, with the exception of the _Dursleys_. He had been minding his own business, just sitting in his room, starring out the window. If you had looked close enough, you would have realized that this boy was not ordinary, not at all. As his piercing gaze looked upon you, you would shrivel up – die. His emotions flickered in and out of his eyes, pain being the strongest out of all these. He shouldn't have looked like that, but he'd seen so many things a boy his age shouldn't have seen. He was lucky that his friends were there for him, though. They always made the pain go away – he would smile.

Not now, not ever again. A couple months back, he had witnessed his own godfather's death – the murderer being _his own cousin._ He had decided to seek revenge, but his mortal enemy – the one who had ripped everything from him – had interfered. Luckily his headmaster had stepped in before the enemy had killed him, the '_Savior of the Wizarding World_'. How was he supposed to be the savior if he couldn't even save himself? He had the worst luck – even destiny wise. He often wondered if he'd be as happy as his best guy mate if he had a large family and odd, but loving, parents who'd hug him everyday and tell him he was loved.

What if he was like his best girl mate? Having both parents their, but no siblings. He'd have been happy, just having parents. Why did everything happen to him? It wasn't fair.

'_Why is my life like this – it's not fair … He shouldn't have had to die … It's all my fault…_'

' No,' said another voice in his head, 'It was his fault – he left Grimmauld Place!'

' _That's not true!_' Harry reasoned.

' Is so!'

What was he doing? Talking to himself and answering back – a sure sign of madness. He blinked his eyes rapidly as the tears threatened to fall, but one escaped, slowly running down his cheek and dripping onto the floor. Wiping his cheek on his overly sized shirt, which had once belonged to his cousin the 'Whale', he sat slowly down on the rugged, damp floor. Loosening the floorboard, he pulled out his wand and invisibility cloak. He looked at them for a second, putting them back in. They brought to many memories. His wand – in which he had tried to hurt his godfather's _cousin_, after she had killed him. He felt the rushing tears leaking out as he remembered as he fell into the Veil. The Veil – it was an odd artifact, but why? Why had Sirius rushed to conclusions to come and save him? Why had he sacrificed himself? Most of Harry's questions revolved around 'Why'. Like, Why was he here? Not at Hogwarts? Why were his friends there? Helping?

He thought back to all the days in Hogwarts, even his favorite Christmas where he had gotten his dad's cloak. This brought a new wave of thoughts to him. When he had seen Snape's memory, he had been disgusted. Had his father really when that bad? Hexing people for the fun of it? And his mother? She was at least mannerable, but how had they gotten together? They were total opposites. But at the wedding picture, they looked so happy! What had changed? He _was_ going to ask Sirius that question one day, but now … Remus could answer him, as long as if wasn't in riddles.

Riddle … Tom Riddle … The Enemy … The Murderer. He took a deep breath and sat up, he needed some fresh air – not to think - just to keep his mind _from_ thinking. Thinking on brought on waves of dizziness. Waves of dizziness? What was he talking about? Thinking didn't do that! He shook his head slightly and walked out of his room door, shouting it soundlessly as he slowly walked down the hall, reaching the stairs. Climbing them down slowly, carefully avoiding the squeaky step, he opened the front door and climbed out of the house. It was almost pitch black out, seeing as it was 2o'clock in the morning.

He knew he shouldn't have been out this early, or at all. With Riddle having his body reconnected to him, it meant that nobody was safe – not even the Muggles. The Muggles - the poor muggles … they had no idea of what was to come … None at all … He was seeking out military and governmental muggles to do his aids. The only reason that _he_ knew all of this was that the Enemy and he had a link. A special connection. Once, the Enemy had possessed him – his body had screamed in terror, but his mouth would not move – he didn't utter one scream.

As he slowly made it around the block, the wind had picked up, it was blowing that a tornado, the sky had darkened and little flashes of light could be seen illuminating the sky along with big bangs. He sighed, he had to get home, if he didn't he was in deep, deep trouble. He knew that, but did he want to return?

'_No … I want a place that I can call home. Not a school … Not a dingy old room filled with his cousin's junk … not a cupboard. He wanted his own bedroom that he could relax in … he wanted parents who would love him…'_

He sighed as he slowly went up the lawn into Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, opened the door and walked inside. Today was going to be a long day …

* * *

A/N: I know – this isn't what you expected! Next chapter will be better, and I know this isn't 'miles' longer, but hopefully it'll still be longer than before! LOL. 


	2. NonExistant Memories

A/N: Okay – This is probably more of the first chapter than the second one because the first chapter just explains how 'He' is feeling and what he is doing to try to convince himself of … (That'll be revealed later … hehe ….), Anyway – on with the chapter! It's very long today!

/ … / - Parcelmouth

' … '- Thoughts

" … "- Talking

* * *

Far From Home

Chapter 2: Non-existent Memories

_He sighed as he slowly went up the lawn into Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, opened the door and walked inside. Today was going to be a long day…_

He gingerly walked up the stairs and slowly crept into his room, shedding his jacket onto the ground as he sighed. He couldn't get to sleep – at least not now … Too many memories … Too many thoughts … Too many … Before he could think any more, he felt himself falling … his vision going dark. He sat up quickly, watching the area, alert. Something had done this – his memories took over and he remembered when Dudley and him had been attacked by the Dementors … He shuddered … Slowly he crawled over to where the light switch was. Fumbling, he stood up and clicked it on. Nothing … He clicked it rapidly, up and down, up and down – nothing. Frantic, he turned the doorknob to get out of the room – too bad, it was locked. He flung himself forward and immediately started to try and find the loose floorboard.

_Caw! Caw!_

He turned and looked up as the power came back on and his light flickered on and off before finally deciding it didn't want to be on. Grimacing, he could just make out the large raven – or crow. It cawed again.

'_Must be a crow – do ravens caw? I have no clue…_'

The 'bird', as he had dubbed it, stuck out his leg and waited patiently for him to grab the package. He slowly walked up to the bird, faulting a little as if it were going to bit – or possible in his cause – kill him. It just cawed and walked up to him while he backed a little up. The bird got furious and just pecked the package off, before darting out the window into the moonless night. Harry slowly picked up the package, shaking it a little before deciding he would open it in the morning. He placed the package neatly on his bedside table and then climbed into bed, pulling the scratchy covers over his body…

---

The raven watched anxiously in a tree as the boy picked himself off of the floor in his room to the package that was inches away. This raven was mysterious and it planned keeping it that way. The boy had just slowly picked the package up and placed it on his desk before crawling into bed.

'_What's he doing? The idiot!_' The raven thought, ' _But master will get mad if I don't return … And that _stupid_ phoenix he has…'_

With that, the raven turned in his tree and fled back to his master with news – _great news_…

---

If you had woken up, looking around your room and noticed it looked like someone had destroyed it, what would you have done? Panic? No – he wouldn't do that. He had enough panic in his life – _from everyone_. He constantly was worried if his friends were alive … constantly wondered where his enemy was and why he wasn't having bad dreams … even where his headmaster was. Why was he so worried? Because he was a threat – the 'dark one' would do anything to get at him, or well – kill him. It wasn't fair to him.

'_Stupid Prophecy … Only reason I'm alive …_' He thought as he pulled on a dark green top and baggy pants, though these ones weren't originally Dudleys, they were his. He had just decided he should wear the clothes, but they were really for Hogsmeade visits. He usually just wore the rags he got from the Dursleys. As he was tidying his room before breakfast, he remembered seeing the bird and he went to his desk to find out that it was real, very real. He gingerly picked it up and put it in his pocket before heading down the stairs and sitting down at the small table that was heaped with food for no reason except for Dudley winning the boxing championship. His Uncle was ranting on about how Dudley could get a scholarship and then win the World Series. He snickered quietly into his plate at the thought – Come_ see a friend get beat up by the Champion! Only 299.99 pounds a ticket!_

As he finished the rest of his measly meal – toast – he went outside onto the lawn to see what the foreign object was. As soon as he was seated outside beside one of the many shrubs, he examined it, not finding anything interesting at all. He flipped it over and found words scratched into the back –

_Where heart lies,_

_The time will buy._

_Where heart seeks,_

_The connection is the tie._

_A gift is your promise,_

_To uphold the strong._

_Bring forth a world,_

_Where nobody's gone._

_It's a great story,_

_Oh little one._

_Hold onto it tight,_

_It's almost done._

_The stars are aligned._

_The question is time -_

Before he could finish reading it, a porky hand reached out and grabbed the little circular object with a gem inside of it and became examining it.

"Give it back!" He yelled out of frustration – he had been in the middle of examining something on it.

"Why?" Dudley asked as he carelessly tossed it into the air, catching it with his hand.

"It has magic in it!" Harry said as he reached out to grab it.

Dudley panicked and the stone smashed to the ground on the cement. He ran from the scene, leaving the boy to gather his object. Picking up the smashed pieces, he began to realize his life was exactly like the tiny magical object – broken, fading. Before he could control them completely, tiny little tears formed and fell down his cheek again. He was frustrated and he wiped them off with his sleeve forcefully, poking himself in the eye. He lay down the shards once again and headed to his room to get a few _items_ he might need to ward Dudley off again. Quickening his pace, he rushed into his room, grabbing a big, baggy sweater to make sure that nothing would be noticed. He shoved his wand in his sleeve and his invisibility cloak under his sweater where his stomach was. He was quite thin for a sixteen-year-old, so nobody would notice if he had – er – _gained_ a few pounds behind a bulky sweater. He rushed back to the patio and was surprised to see no one there – they were probably too frightened to get too close. He started picking up the shards again and placing them in his pockets. One piece caught his attention – it looked to be a spell – how odd …

"You seek what you can spell, you know what you can tell. '_Keels Gees eair keem foray'. _Odd …" He whispered.

Nothing happened – good. He put the shard back into his pocket and took another look at the remaining shards. One that was buried caught his eye – it was the last verse he had been reading when Dudley had snatched it away.

_The question is time,_

_All hope is gone._

_The consequences are fine,_

_Make a wish and blow…_

Make a wish … he had a wish.

"I wish that … that my parents were alive…" He whispered, mainly to himself as one of the shards started to glow slightly, but not enough to make him look down, " And Voldemort was … was not my problem … And a … a family to … to care for…"

The stone was glowing so brightly that everyone within a mile range was blinded. He felt a pull on his navel and immediately he thought – _portkey_! But before he had time to think about anything else he was whisked away to the unknown, dreading every second it took.

And that was the last time that they saw Harry Potter for a many great years…

---

The raven sat in one of the trees, watching as the boy took out the gem-incrusted object and examined it. Minutes later, the bulky figure of Dudley Dursley emerged from the door with a malicious glint in his eyes. He slowly crept up to the boy, who was too preoccupied to notice him, and snatched the gem up. After a fight broke out and the boy had scared Dudley, the fat moron had dropped the precious artifact.

In silence, the raven watched as the boy had left and then come back, picking up the broken shards and placing them in his pocket. The raven smirked – he knew the boy was foolish. He was too foolish to even consider that it might have dark magic in it.

'_Yes – dark magic_…' The raven thought as he watched a blinding light come from the gem. Strangely – it didn't blind him at all – he had created it. It was a special device, so horrid to the people in this world that cared for the boy – the enemy in this ravens eyes … The raven watched as the 'Potter boy' disappeared into nothingness. The raven gave a screech – a victory sign. He had finally gotten rid of him! He had conquered him. The raven's eyes scanned the scenery and anyone watching him would have been terrified, for the raven was not human at all. It had snakelike red eyes that would murder you with pleasure…

'_Harry Potter was conquered on August 5th at 12: 56 p.m._' the crow thought making a mental note. He had to return to head quarters – he needed to conquer Hogwarts now … Slowly, as Lord Voldemort left the raven's body – the ravens eyes turned back to black and it fell to the bottom of the tree, dead…

---

At the Head Quarters of the 'Order of the Phoenix', everyone was panicking. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived was now the-boy-who-was-missing. They had gotten a call from Tonks about an hour earlier saying that when she had switched places with Alastor (Mad-Eye Moody), Harry had been there. When she had gone to see what Harry was doing a strong field had prevented her from doing so – the more she fought with it the more it placed her farther away. She had tried talking to Harry, but it seemed he could only hear people inside the force field. So she had called them then, but as she looked back at Harry, he had disappeared with no trace.

Ron and Hermione were dealing worst; they had been his closest friends. Now a new couple, they had had all these problems – mainly the one telling Harry that they were together. He still didn't know, and now he was missing. Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder as they sat down on the couch waiting for news, any news. Ron stroked Hermione's hair thoughtfully and then, seeing his friend like this, he decided to do a little hunting for himself. He was rather smart, if he ever used his brain. He first thought was Tonks – she had been there. Had she heard anything?

" Hermione? Do you mind if I ask Tonks a couple of questions?" Ron asked as he wrapped an arm protectively around Hermione's shoulder.

"If it'll help Harry, do it …" Hermione said as she got off Ron's lap and sat back down. She was in no mood to go with him – her best friend could be out there dying…

---

Harry had landed, the stone shards still bouncing in his pocket and the one in his hand. Luckily he hadn't dropped it.

'Where am I?' He wondered as he walked down a long hall with no windows. He seemed familiar – kind of like last year in the … the … he didn't want to think about it.

"YOU! DOWN THERE! GET YOUR HANDS UP!" A voice yelled.

Harry turned around, putting his hands up. He instantly lowered them as he realized who it was. It was just Remus. But Remus didn't usually look like this … usually his mood to Harry was good. He was all grouchy and looked like he could kill.

"R-remus?" Harry asked.

He paused for a second and then demanded once more, "GET YOUR HANDS UP!".

Harry obediently put his hands up and watched as Remus inspected him. Harry put his arms down and Remus shot a rope out of his wand.

"You're coming with me!" Remus said more gently as he grabbed hold of Harry's shoulder. They walked into one of the elevators and halfway up to the main floor, the elevator paused and then shot up, smashing into the grates at the top. Harry and Remus dove down as the roof of the elevator squashed them, the glass shattering all along the elevator on top of them.

"Remus? Are we stuck?" Harry asked, lying still on the bottom of the elevator.

"F-for now…" Remus said shakily, he didn't like these kind of things.

"Are you okay? You seem more agitated than last time…" Harry asked, very unaware of the situation.

"What? Last time? I don't think we've m … James? Aren't you supposed to be up in the Auror part of the building where Sirius is?" Remus asked puzzled.

"Okay – for starters, my name's not James, its Harry –"

"No – you can't be! Harry – Harry Potter?"

"Yes?" Harry said sarcastically.

"No – no … no…" Remus said getting as far from Harry as possible.

"And for your second part, I'm only sixteen … and … and …S-sirius … is d-dead…"

Remus grabbed his throat and said in a menacing voice, "How? I just saw him minutes ago before I captured you – Death Eater. I could kill you…" He let go of Harry's throat while Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"M-me? A Death – Eater? You've got to be kidding me, how could Sirius be al –"

Harry couldn't finish his sentence as the elevator went screeching down the side grates.

"We … have … to … get … out!" Harry yelled as he grabbed his wand out of his pocket.

"Why … don't … you … just … let … us … die?" Remus roared.

"The … Remus … I know … he … wouldn't give … up!" Harry said, "Immobulous!"

What remained of the elevator stopped moving as it started to levitate up towards an opening where Harry and Remus could get out. The elevator opened to chaos (destruction) as Harry and Remus climbed out of the scrunched elevator. Black-robed figures wearing white masks were everywhere, destroying everything. The ministry was seriously outnumbered and half of the people were just hiding.

"Remus! Come on, help!" Harry said rushing out to join the battle.

Remus' senses snapped back and he joined in the fight.

"REMUS!" A voice snapped and both Remus and Harry turned from their now stunned victims to the voice – Sirius and someone who Harry didn't recognize but he had seen before. Remus knew who they were though and he ran to help his friend, but Harry had gotten to them before him and with a long slash of his wand, the Death – Eaters had flown across the room and hit other Death – Eaters. A hand on his shoulder turned him around sharply.

"H-harry? Aren't you one of those Black figures?" Sirius snarled while the other person – a mirror replica – had his hand down on his shoulder.

"Sorry – I am … B-but I need to help fight…" Harry said as he got away from their grasp and started cursing Death – Eaters right, left and center. Remus, Sirius and 'the mirror' followed Harry as he cursed his own buddies, the Death – Eaters. They were clearly shocked when Harry had gotten almost all of the Death – Eaters down and tied. A couple had left and some had escaped leaving Harry standing in the middle of the entrance with the fountain in it.

Everyone had their wands pointed towards him, some looked anxious, others afraid. Why? He was confused – first Remus, then Sirius … what next? He felt the cold sensation he dreaded and turned around. A couple people surrounded by the dementors were coming towards him. He recognized two of the group – Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. He gasped – they could help him! But why did Arthur look so aggressive towards him? He hadn't done anything wrong and Mrs. Weasley was always talking about how Harry was basically her son and family. Albus Dumbledore looked _old_ to put it blankly. He had no twinkle in his eyes as he stood in front of Harry, his wand outstretched.

"Harry Potter?" He said clearly.

"Y-yes …" Harry said drowsily as the Dementors neared. He collapsed onto his knees – they were too strong – he couldn't think properly, only evil things came to mind but then words started to come.

_Not Harry! Please!_

_Take him and go Lily!_

_He's – not – DEAD!_

_Is that the best you can do?_

_Kill the spare!_

_Expecto Patronium!_

_SIRIUS!_

_MOM!_

_DAD!_

_EXPECTO PATRONIUM!_

"EXPECTO PATRONIUM!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the advancing Dementor. The Stag took charge and guarded Harry running after the dementors – chasing them away. Harry stood up, a smile playing on his face as the Stag; 'Prongs' came back to him. It was a strange site; nobody had thought the boy that powerful, then most even gasped when he started to interact with the patronus. It was unspeakable! Nothing in history like that had every happened, but here it was, Thee Harry Potter, Death – Eater extrodenaire petting a patronus whispering words to it, and the patronus was even white! Darker wizards had black or even gray patronuses if they could even control them.

Dumbledore gasped as he watched this boy – this wasn't the Harry he knew, the Harry he knew was a Slytherin, not this kind of a boy, but still it could be all acting. Albus waited until the patronus had vanished and as Harry had turned around a bright smile on his face, Albus and a couple others had whispered, "Stupefy…"

Harry fell as the spells made contact with his chest causing him to skid back a bit. As his vision turned black, he saw Dumbledore's face just inches above his…

* * *

A/N: LONG CHAPTER! WOO-HOO! Another update! The story's getting better, hey? LoL. I'm so excited, I'd write more if I had the chance but I have to deliver papers now. Next chapter will come when it does and it may only take a day to make it. When school starts don't expect much! 

Love,

Mushugirl


	3. Curses and Cramps

A/N: Hey, how was the last chapter? Okay, Good, Bad? Hopefully you guys really liked it; this chapter should get better even though it's a strange one. It has many twists … some may be surprising … especially who the 'Dark Lord' is … One hint … It's not Tom Riddle … Okay? Here we go… I KNOW, SOME OF YOU GUYS WERE DISAPPOINTED. THAT'S WHY I'VE REDONE THIS CHAPTER WITH MORE DETAIL AND SCENES. IT'S TWO PAGES LONGER THAN IT WAS AND AN EVIL, EVIL, EVIL CLIFFIE! WHOO-HOO!

Curses and Kisses  
'til the bottom,  
Mushugirl

* * *

**Far From Home**

**Chapter 3: Curses and Cramps**

_Harry fell as the spells made contact with his chest causing him to skid back a bit. As his vision turned black, he saw Dumbledore's face just inches above his…_

Dumbledore sighed as he watched thee _Harry Potter_, biggest known supporter of You-Know-Who, fall to the floor with grace after having ten or more stunning spells thrown onto him. He'd be lucky if he were to wake up in a couple of weeks! Dumbledore grinned at this thought – no Harry Potter for a week meant no more dark, dark plans because _Potter_ was the one who organized these plans for the Dark Lord.

Grinning mischievously, a strange site for Dumbledore, he skipped towards one of the Floo fireplaces; leaving the aurors to deal with Harry Potter. Dumbledore grabbed a large amount of Floo powder – 'The more, the faster!' as the ads proclaimed, chucked the Floo powder into the fireplace, stepped through and yelled, "HOGWARTS INFIRMARY!"

With a swoosh of his cloak, Dumbledore was gone leaving a slight imprint of magic behind him. Everyone who had been watching him looked in awe as he left. He had such a presence, nobody would dare to defy him – that's what he tried to do, make people serve him.

As Dumbledore landed in the Hogwarts Infirmary, toppling over slightly and then standing back up straight, he summoned a quill, ink and piece of parchment to write a letter on. He was writing to his dear _friend_ today…

-

Remus watched as the boy he had just met in the elevator, fall to the ground after being hit with over ten stunners from ministry employees. He had looked so vulnerable as he had pet his patronus, which was an exact replica of a friend of his' animagus form. There was no way in _hell_ that that boy was Potter. He had just saved almost everyone without a second thought about himself; he had just conjured a _white_ patronus; he had saved Remus in the elevator when Remus had almost strangled him. If Remus had had held any longer, Harry Potter, he realized later, could have been strangled by his vice-like grip. With his flexibility from his 'one-a-month' curse, he was strong; he was not to be messed with. But, from all the years he had served as a monster, he had a very, very soft side.

"Remus? Buddy?"

Remus blinked and had the courtesy to blush at the thought that he had been staring into space for a matter of minutes, not blinking.

"Sorry … What was that, Sirius?" Remus asked politely, looking at the other two marauders. The third had been a traitor, a betrayer. He had been sent away …

The figures to his left shifted and in quiet voices, they each agreed that they'd go to their wives; except for Remus who was single. Certain _laws_ prohibited him from getting married and other_ things_…

"Well, I'm camping out at his house…" Sirius said to Remus while he nodded in consent. They both turned to 'the mirror', as Harry had once thought he was, and pleaded for him to let them come with him – the other aurors could do without him. Besides – Potter was out! That meant everybody should rejoice. Without any more fuss, James Potter; Harry Potter's biological father, agreed with a laugh to allow them back to his home that he shared with his beautiful wife and second son. He was determined not to let this son become evil, so he spoiled him with everything that he wanted. Yes, Jacob Potter was one rich guy with a broom to match his personality – the Menacing Melloy 2004…

-

Hours, maybe even days had gone by since the attack on the ministry and the many people who had been there had spread the news, which in turn was spread by those people and such. All those that knew, which was basically the whole world were rejoicing because Harry Potter had finally been caught. The right-hand man of You-Know-Who had been caught. Nobody actually knew who was You-Knew-Who, except for his men, not even the headmaster of Hogwarts. Hogwarts had once been a place of safety … of assurance. But ever since the impending war had been going, nobody was safe. Not even the street beggers that resided in Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley … once the best place in the entire Wizard World to shop. It had been blown to smithereens, but some lucky people (who had lots of money) had made it all right and were starting new businesses in Hogsmeade. It was said that Hogsmeade was the next generation of 'Diagon Alley'. Some people agreed – it was getting larger, but the latter of the group disagreed – they didn't want rumors starting about it because it might _too_ end up as Diagon Alley did.

Many of the ministry workers, though both easy and hard to tell, worked for You-Know-Who. On their arms were picture of eagles with red eyes – no, not snakes … eagles. You-Know-Who _had_ been a ravenclaw, after-all. There were many mysteries surrounding that person. People couldn't even tell you if You-Know-Who was a boy or girl. Many of the students who had once been in Hogwarts, such as Ron Weasley and Draco Black, were now classified as Aurors, even though they were still only young-adults at the mere age of eighteen. The population had decreased much; too much, since the attack on Diagon Alley, which was in fact actually only three and a half months beforehand.

The sly Slytherin, Right-hand man and cunning Harry Potter, had planned it. The Death-Eaters had even left their mark – a shiny, silver otter-like eagle. It may have even been a hippogriff; point was – it was a mix of animals; You-Know-Who's favorite animals. Many theories were made up on the facts of You-Know-Who. For one fact, a ravenclaw; for another, while in school, very good at the light arts. What had made this person turn dark? Well, now that was a question…

* * *

-(Should I stop now? No? Okay … Read on my little birdies! Lol. I'm hyper, papers in an hour…)

Updated: Did papers – took me 1.5 hours! Yuck … my feet are all nasty…-

* * *

Harry awoke to a hazy dusk … and screaming. He had never liked screaming – who would? All those times that Aunt Petunia had shouted at him at the top of her lungs … all the times that Voldemort had cackled … his mother and fathers dying screams … He shook his head, he had many bad, bad thoughts. Not dirty, just evil.

"No … noo … nooo …" He moaned as he tried to sit up straight. Too many voices … to many words … too many pictures …

Harry was in no condition to be moving around like that, he was lucky he had only been out for about 24 hours, but he didn't know that, did he know? Through all of his confusion, which happened to be a lot, he faintly heard at least two voices coming through the door. They must have been the guards or whoever that kept him in this place – whatever it was. Well, whatever it was, it was certainly a jail of types. He choked a little for air, he hadn't realized he hadn't been breathing … just holding his breath. The voices were strangely familiar, but hazy. He had maybe, just maybe, heard them before. But this place … this world … this dream! That was all it was, wasn't it? Where was Hermione when you needed her?

"Just … please … let … see…"

"No – he's … out … dead…"

"Please…"

"Why?"

"He's … friend … son…"

Harry blocked out the rest of the words and slowly crawled into a corner, only to find himself falling into a small hole that smelled very bad. Opening his eyes, letting what little light there was from the grimy window in, he surveyed his area. What he realized, at that moment, was that he was indeed sitting in a hole … a hole used for certain _deposits_.

'Yuck … ewww … ewww …' His mind screamed as he edged his way out of the hole and into the dirty ray of light. Luckily, he hadn't been hit or touched by anything.

He sighed softly; at least one thing wouldn't go wrong! A soft scraping noise alerted his attention towards where he thought the entrance and exit was stationed. As the door scraped more and more open, Harry had to admit he was finally glad to have company. He could have been _really_ bored. But, once he saw his company, he deeply regretted his thoughts. Instead of a visitor visiting him in this hole-of-a-room, it was a dementor. No, not just one, but three and he had no wand. He was outnumbered. Just as he heard the faint screams of terror starting to overwhelm him, the dementors parted. As Harry looked up, he smiled faintly at the person who was striding over towards him before he fell into a darkness where screams of terror echoed around stone walls and where snakes would bite enemies and friends alike…

-

As James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin arrived at 31, Godric's Hollow; a friendly voice rang out through the house.

"James? Is that you honey?" Lily voice came from the kitchen.

Sirius' mouth dropped and his tongue slipped out as he smelt the air – turkey.

"Hey Lily … I brought the boys home…" James said as he entered the kitchen, giving his wife a kiss on the lips softly. A groan came from Lily.

"Don't tell me … no! Don't you just nod! He ate all my roast _last_ time …" Lily said playfully as Sirius and Remus joined the table while she checked the turkey. She looked up and gave Sirius an evil glare while, still watching him; she put the oven mitts onto the counter and sat on James' lap. Sirius gave his best puppy-dog eyes and Lily just _had_ to give in, but not without a little comment, first …

"So … Sirius, how's your wife doing?" Lily asked, a witty reply already forming in her mind.

"She's fine … you know what? I should invite her over here too …"

"No … you … must … go … to … your … wife…" Lily said sounding out the syllables as if Sirius was just a one-year-old baby.

"You know what guys? I'm going back to my flat, see you all later…" Remus said as he headed over to the front door.

"Bye Remus!" He heard as he closed the door.

Halfway down the street, Remus looked around cautiously as if looking for something or someone. Good – no one was following him. He had a couple plans today, most of them being 'Harry Potter'. He had to solve the mystery of this boy before he was sentenced to the kiss…

-

After Remus had left, a soft 'thud' could be heard from upstairs.

"Jacob?" Lily asked as she stood up quickly making James wince in slight pain. Lily didn't notice though, she was too busy making her way up the stairs to see how her only son, at least in her eyes, was doing. Normally, he had loud music playing, not loud 'thuds' from his room. Curiously, as Lily started her way up to the fourth floor, where Jacob's room was located. Another 'thump' and 'thud' was heard and it seemed to be getting closer as Lily came to the door that closed off the stairs up to the fourth floor. Just as she touched the doorknob that led to the fourth floor, the door shook as something from behind it, hit it. Lily, trembling slightly, opened the door leading to the stairs, looking first at the bottom of the staircase.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed, terrorized at the site before her. Trailing down the stairs was a rusty-red tinge that screamed 'blood' and there, at the bottom of the stairs, lay Jacob Potter, his eyes closed and his body bruised and bloody.

Being a mediwitch, Lily immediately saw the signs of breathing as she grabbed hold oh her Jacob and cried her heart out. From behind her, she could her James irratical breathing and Sirius' harsh words. Just as she looked up, however, time seemed to freeze. There, at the top of the staircase was her first born … Harry Potter.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry that I couldn't write more – I know, it's disappointing, but still – hey, it's an update! Got lots of exams and stuff, so 'Til later; MuShU gIrL!

How was this evil, evil chapter? Major cliffy … that's how I like it! I hope to get major reviews for this, so … See ya 'til next time and … ENNY PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORY! I'M DYING FROM A CLIFF HANGER! Lol.)


	4. Repercussions

Far From Home

Last Updated: 02-02-05  
Updated[Preview - 01-23-08  
A/N at bottom.

Last Time:

_Being a medi-witch, Lily immediately saw the signs of breathing as she grabbed hold oh her Jacob and cried her heart out. From behind her, she could her James irrational breathing and Sirius' harsh words. Just as she looked up, however, time seemed to freeze. There, at the top of the staircase was her first born … Harry Potter._

-

Harry glared from the top of the staircase at the stunned and rigid figures below him. This was the almighty Auror Division duo? Pathetic.

Slowly, he trudged down the stairs, his limbs shaking with every step in their desirable need for demise. A cat-like grin was twisted onto his facial features, half obscured in the darkness of the house. He could feel the fear, the remorse, and the felicitous manner still on his birth mother's face at the joy of her _child's _breath. Her only child's breath. After all, she couldn't – nor would she feel the need – to remember her first child. Why should she? She now had a new, vicious manipulative boy on her hands. She didn't really understand what she was protecting, did she…

Harry came to a halt not four steps from the bottom of the staircase. He could see the sweat on their faces, hear the harsh breathing filling their lungs, and almost taste their heart's pumping warm blood through their veins.

"How dare you!" James snapped, his arm flung protectively in front on his wife and son where he was crouching on the floor, "How dare you touch my son."

The mocking grin fell off Harry's face and was replaced by a bitter scowl.

"Your son?" He hissed, "Your second born? What about your first? What about him, hm?"

James gulped and looked away from Potter's eyes. He couldn't shout at Lily; not at her very eyes, stolen and replicated to fit into this monster.

"Leave, or otherwise we'll call every goddamn auror in the vicinity that can get through the Floo. I'm giving you ten seconds."

Harry cocked his head to the side, scowl still intact but with a questionable look in his eyes.

"Father –" James quickly and briefly looked up towards Potter, surprise wavering on his face, "Why do you condemn me so?"

"You're a murderer, a liar," He mustered, refusing to look into those golf-flecked green eyes.

"I've _never_ killed anyone, contrary to the large library of bullshit _knowledge_ you have of me." He glanced down for a split second, his wrist moving upwards to his eyes. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be going now. It was a lovely chat," He nodded concisely to his father, "Father. Mother. Uncle."

With that, Harry turned his back towards his family and leapt up the stairs, into the total darkness.

-

Half an hour had passed since Jacob had been found at the bottom of the staircase and the confrontation with Potter had happened. Lily and James were still in a slight shock, though Harry was known to make a few of his visits every once in awhile.

"Jakey? Jakey, are you alright now?" Lily prodded and pampered her son, dabbing the cloth across his red-raw cheek.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not a baby, okay? And it's not like that's never happened to me before."

------  
[A/N

... Hello there. Umm, what can I say. I'm sorry? No, that'd never do. It's not big enough, as pretentious as that sounds. OO.

But, onto real news, here's a small preview of the chapter I was working on today. I finally got off my butt and am trying to rework this story to make it actually flow, etc. Perhaps it'll be organized better considering I'm not 12/13 anymore. Do I ever feel old. Well, if you're still hanging onto this story, I'd just like to thank you so much!!! HUGGSS :D :D Hopefully I'll have Chp.4 finished and all uploaded by 02-02-08, 3 years after the last update. Thanks so much everyone for the reviews and messages! It made me write again. :)


End file.
